This application seeks partial funding for a FASEB Summer Conference Transcriptional Regulation during Cell Growth, Differentiation, and Development to be held July 15 - 20, 2012 in Snowmass, Colorado. This conference represents a continuation of the highly successful biennial meeting that was first held in 1990. The goal of this meeting is to bring together scientists interested in the molecular underpinnings of transcription and chromatin regulation, in the context of organismal development. Currently, there are outstanding conferences on transcription and independently also on developmental biology, but there is relatively little overlap between the two, and most scientists in the two fieds attend separate meetings. The conference format will consist of nine morning and evening sessions of short talks followed by discussion and, in the afternoon, informal interactions and four poster sessions. The nine presentation sessions will cover classic topics as well as emerging areas in transcriptional control of development: pluripotency, transcription factor selectivity and cell fate specification, non-coding RNAs for transcriptional control, trans-generational signaling, nuclear organization, interpretation of gradients, small noncoding RNAs and transcriptional silencing, stochasticity and robustness. By maximizing both formal discussion and informal interactions, the FASEB conference on Transcriptional Regulation during Cell Growth, Differentiation, and Development will help to define both the present state and the future of the field. Prospective speakers were invited last spring, and almost all responded positively and with enthusiasm. The meeting will feature both established investigators and junior faculty with exciting new research programs. In an effort to appeal to the broader community and to maintain a lively environment, we have recruited many speakers who did not present in 2008 or 2010. By this criterion, 66% of our speakers are new to the meeting. The conference has three additional features that make it unique. 1) It intentionally spans a wide variety of experimental systems and focuses on areas of exceptional activity or promise. This leads to fruitful analyses and raises new questions about underlying mechanisms. Investigators have the opportunity to discuss the complete picture of how transcription and signaling networks are integrated to guide cell fate in normal vs. diseased states. 2) We have organized a program of 38 outstanding investigators who study transcription, development and cancer biology. They represent not only some of the most productive and creative members in the field, but also individuals with the capacity to generate fruitful discussions. We will invite 16 more speakers from the submitted abstracts, to highlight upcoming junior investigators. We anticipate a lively conference of 100-150 attendees. 3) The 2012 meeting will be held in Snowmass, Colorado, a geographically isolated site that keeps participants in close proximity for five days of in-depth discussion. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Funding is requested for partial support of a 5 day FASEB Summer Research Conference on Transcriptional Regulation during Cell Growth, Differentiation, and Development, which will be held in Snowmass, Colorado July 15-20, 2012. Many human diseases and disorders, including cancer and congenital birth defects, are related to defective developmental events that are controlled in large part by altered patterns of gene transcription. Despite great progress in understanding how chromatin remodeling, gene transcription, and specific developmental processes are linked, there is no other meeting dedicated to bringing these two fields together. The purpose of this FASEB conference is to bring together outstanding researchers in the areas of transcriptional control and developmental biology for information exchange, thereby fostering collaboration and more rapid progress towards fundamental problems. The conference has three features that make it unique. 1) It intentionally spans a wide variety of experimental systems and focuses on areas of exceptional activity or promise. This leads to fruitful analyses and raises new questions about underlying mechanisms. Investigators have the opportunity to discuss the complete picture of how transcription and signaling networks are integrated to guide cell fate in normal vs. diseased states. 2) We have organized a program of 38 terrific investigators who study transcription, development and cancer biology. Our speakers include both leaders in the field as well as new investigators just establishing their own research programs. They will highlight diverse and cutting edge approaches to advancing our understanding of the regulation of gene networks during cell growth, differentiation, and development. We anticipate a lively conference of 100 to 150 attendees. 3) The 2012 meeting will be held in Snowmass, Colorado, a geographically isolated site that keeps participants in close proximity for five days of in-depth discussion.